quand la haine nous guide
by sabrina1807
Summary: dites moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est ma premiere fic...
1. Chapter 1

_Quand la haine nous guide_

** On dit qu'il n'y a rien de pire que de vivre avec le cœur plein d'amertume et de rancœur … c'est du moins ce que pensait Hermione… bien avant que le seigneur des ténèbres s'en prenne a sa famille. Il est apparu au début des vacances d'été, juste après la fin de la 6****ème**** année d'étude d'Hermione au collège Poudlard. Elle a été torturée pendent des heures tandis que ses parents ainsi que son frère ont été tués. Le seigneur des ténèbres a choisit de laisser Hermione en vie car il savait qu'elle souffrirait beaucoup plus en vivant en se sentant coupable de la mort de sa famille qu'en mourant. Ce qu'il ne pensait pas, c'est qu'elle chercherait à se venger par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables. **

Ses meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron ignoraient toujours ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils trouvaient très étonnant qu'elle ne leur avait donné aucune nouvelle de tout l'été mais ils savaient aussi que cet été elle devait partir en vacances avec sa famille aux Etats-Unis. Ils ne se doutaient certainement pas que leur meilleure amie ne reviendrait pas a Poudlard cette année elle avait l'intention de passé le temps qu'il faudra pour retrouvé Lord Voldemort et lui faire payer toute la souffrance qui l'envahi tout entière. Hermione pouvait bien sure compter sur son ami fidèle Ezio, son husky. Cela pouvait sembler très bête pour beaucoup de monde que l'on considère un chien pour un ami. Mais Hermione avait toujours eu cette relation spéciale avec son chien de plus, il était la seule chose qui lui restait de sa vie passée. Elle savait parfaitement que ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire était très risquer pour elle et pour tous ceux qui l'entourait pour cette raison, elle ne dirait rien ni a ses amis, ni a ses professeurs. Elle décidât donc de partir quelques jours avant la rentrée à Poudlard pour que si quelqu'un voulait l'empêcher de faire une bêtise ne puisse la rattraper. Dès le premier jour, Harry et Ron sauraient qu'il se passe quelque chose ne la voyant pas à l'école et ils en avertiraient certainement le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Dombledore. Hermione savait donc qu'il lui fallait une large avance pour que personne ne vienne la rattrapée.

Le jour de son départ arriva très rapidement et elle devait se préparer elle voulait laisser un mot pour Harry et Ron dans sa chambre pour leur dire au revoir et s'excuser de ne pas avoir compté avec eux. En partant, elle pensa ne jamais revenir car elle savait pertinemment que ce qu'elle faisait pouvait lui coûter la vie. Elle en était même persuadée.

En fermant la porte le jour du départ, elle se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois cette maison ou elle avait passée la plus part de ses plus beaux moments ! Elle versa quelques larmes et se tourna vers Ezio qui la contempla, les oreilles baissées. Certainement ressentait-t-il sa douleur. Elle savait qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais mais elle savait aussi qu'elle devait le faire si elle voulait être en paix avec elle-même. « Aller, viens Ezio » dit-elle. Il lui obéit sur le champ. Ainsi, ils commencèrent leur longue et périlleuse aventure.

Elle ne savait pas très bien par ou commencer elle se laissa donc guidée par la rage qu'elle entretenait depuis deux mois contre Voldemort et tous les mangemorts qui lui vinrent en aide cette nuit là, la torturant et la retenant pour qu'elle ne puisse rien faire contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Au bout d'environ 15 kilomètre, elle pensait que sans endroit précis ou aller, elle perdait son temps. Il serait donc plus facile de le provoquer, et d'attendre qu'il la trouve. Reste à penser comment elle allait le provoquer ! Elle pensa capturer grâce à un sort l'un de ses mangemorts indispensables, et attendre qu'il vienne. Mais qui pouvait-elle bien capturé ? Pettigrow ? Non, il ne viendra jamais pour lui. Lucius Malefoy ? Impossible, il était à Azkaban. Soudain, tout lui parue très claire il viendra la cherchée… il viendra pour elle. Bellatrix Lestrange !


	2. Chapter 2

_Quand la haine nous guide_

** On dit qu'il n'y a rien de pire que de vivre avec le cœur plein d'amertume et de rancœur … c'est du moins ce que pensait Hermione… bien avant que le seigneur des ténèbres s'en prenne a sa famille. Il est apparu au début des vacances d'été, juste après la fin de la 6****ème**** année d'étude d'Hermione au collège Poudlard. Elle a été torturée pendent des heures tandis que ses parents ainsi que son frère ont été tués. Le seigneur des ténèbres a choisit de laisser Hermione en vie car il savait qu'elle souffrirait beaucoup plus en vivant en se sentant coupable de la mort de sa famille qu'en mourant. Ce qu'il ne pensait pas, c'est qu'elle chercherait à se venger par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables. **

Ses meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron ignoraient toujours ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils trouvaient très étonnant qu'elle ne leur avait donné aucune nouvelle de tout l'été mais ils savaient aussi que cet été elle devait partir en vacances avec sa famille aux Etats-Unis. Ils ne se doutaient certainement pas que leur meilleure amie ne reviendrait pas a Poudlard cette année elle avait l'intention de passé le temps qu'il faudra pour retrouvé Lord Voldemort et lui faire payer toute la souffrance qui l'envahi tout entière. Hermione pouvait bien sure compter sur son ami fidèle Ezio, son husky. Cela pouvait sembler très bête pour beaucoup de monde que l'on considère un chien pour un ami. Mais Hermione avait toujours eu cette relation spéciale avec son chien de plus, il était la seule chose qui lui restait de sa vie passée. Elle savait parfaitement que ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire était très risquer pour elle et pour tous ceux qui l'entourait pour cette raison, elle ne dirait rien ni a ses amis, ni a ses professeurs. Elle décidât donc de partir quelques jours avant la rentrée à Poudlard pour que si quelqu'un voulait l'empêcher de faire une bêtise ne puisse la rattraper. Dès le premier jour, Harry et Ron sauraient qu'il se passe quelque chose ne la voyant pas à l'école et ils en avertiraient certainement le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Dombledore. Hermione savait donc qu'il lui fallait une large avance pour que personne ne vienne la rattrapée.

Le jour de son départ arriva très rapidement et elle devait se préparer elle voulait laisser un mot pour Harry et Ron dans sa chambre pour leur dire au revoir et s'excuser de ne pas avoir compté avec eux. En partant, elle pensa ne jamais revenir car elle savait pertinemment que ce qu'elle faisait pouvait lui coûter la vie. Elle en était même persuadée.

En fermant la porte le jour du départ, elle se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois cette maison ou elle avait passée la plus part de ses plus beaux moments ! Elle versa quelques larmes et se tourna vers Ezio qui la contempla, les oreilles baissées. Certainement ressentait-t-il sa douleur. Elle savait qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais mais elle savait aussi qu'elle devait le faire si elle voulait être en paix avec elle-même. « Aller, viens Ezio » dit-elle. Il lui obéit sur le champ. Ainsi, ils commencèrent leur longue et périlleuse aventure.

Elle ne savait pas très bien par ou commencer elle se laissa donc guidée par la rage qu'elle entretenait depuis deux mois contre Voldemort et tous les mangemorts qui lui vinrent en aide cette nuit là, la torturant et la retenant pour qu'elle ne puisse rien faire contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Au bout d'environ 15 kilomètre, elle pensait que sans endroit précis ou aller, elle perdait son temps. Il serait donc plus facile de le provoquer, et d'attendre qu'il la trouve. Reste à penser comment elle allait le provoquer ! Elle pensa capturer grâce à un sort l'un de ses mangemorts indispensables, et attendre qu'il vienne. Mais qui pouvait-elle bien capturé ? Pettigrow ? Non, il ne viendra jamais pour lui. Lucius Malefoy ? Impossible, il était à Azkaban. Soudain, tout lui parue très claire il viendra la cherchée… il viendra pour elle. Bellatrix Lestrange !

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis son départ de la maison elle ne savait ni ou, ni comment localiser Bellatrix Lestrange mais elle savait a qui parler pour le savoir. Elle était enfin arrivée devant un manoir très vieux, et très sombre. Elle toquât a la porte espérant ne pas ce retrouver en face de quelqu'un qu'elle avait encore moins envie de voir que celui a qui elle venait parler. Elle fit soulager en apercevant son interlocuteur.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fiche ici Granger ? fit Malefoy »

« Sait tu ou trouver Bellatrix Lestrange ? demanda-t-elle sans détour »

« Je peut savoir ce qui te fait penser que je vais te répondre ? »

« Ton batard de père et ses petits copains on tués ma famille ! Alors tu me dois bien sa ! »

« Ils te tuerons Granger ! Tu n'y arriveras pas. »

« Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis alors répond moi. Ou est-elle ? »

« Tu la trouvera dans un manoir à quelques jours de marche d'ici. Le manoir d'Orion ! »

« Dans quelle direction ? »

« Le nord. Suis ce sentier et tu le trouveras. Tu ne peut pas te tromper, il n'y a rien autour »

« Bon retour a Poudlard ! Et je t'interdis de dire a qui que ce soit que tu m'a vu et ou j'allais ! Pas même à Harry ou Ron. Tu m'as bien comprise ? »

« Tu n'y arriveras pas ! Tu mourras… »

« Laisse moi décider de ça tu veux ! »

« Bonne chance Granger, vraiment ! J'ai jamais voulu tout ça »

« Au revoir ! »

Elle tourna les talons et partis en direction du manoir en question. En marchant dans l'ombre, elle repensait à sa vie d'avant elle était heureuse, avec sa famille, ses amis, Shawn, son petit ami… elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais et il était plus prudent pour lui qu'il ne sache rien. C'était un sorcier lui aussi mais il étudiait a Dublin, en Irlande. Ils se voyaient tous les étés et toutes les vacances qu'ils avaient en commun. Harry et Ron lui disaient que ça ne durerait jamais car les relations longues distances se finissaient toujours. Mais ils avaient tors car cela faisait déjà 3 ans qu'ils étaient ensembles. En repensant a tous ces moments qu'ils avaient passés ensembles, elle eu envie qu'il soit la, qu'il l'a prenne dans ces bras en lui disant que tout irais bien, comme il l'avait fait a la mort de ses parents et de son frère.

Perdue dans ces pensées, elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un la suivait… depuis un bon moment déjà d'ailleurs. Une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter.

« Du calme Hermione, ce n'est que moi »

« Shawn, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? »

« Tu croyais vraiment que je te laisserai toute seule ? »

« Comment tu la su ? »

« T'a pas laisser Ezio, donc, je m'disais bien que tu n'allais pas revenir »

« Tu n'aurais pas du venir ! Tu dois t'en aller Shawn ! »

« Mon ange… on se connait depuis longtemps et je crois que tu sais assez bien que je suis plus têtu que tu ne peux l'être ! Je ne m'en irais pas. »

« Tu est têtu, c'est vrai, mais je peux très bien t'y forcer ! Par la magie par exemple… »

« Tu ne connais pas de sort pour m'obliger a rentré »

« Tu veux parier peut être ? »

« Hermione, tu auras beau me ramener, je reviendrai toujours ! Je ne te laisserais pas. C'est même pas négociable »

« Shawn c'est dangereux, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit alors va t'en ! »

« Oui, comme tu dis, c'est dangereux ! je ne partirais pas Hermione ! Laisse-moi-t'aider ma puce. S'il te plait ? »

« Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Pas toi, je ne le supporterais pas Shawn »

« Je sais ma puce, mais je ne te laisserais pas et si il se passe quelque chose, on sera ensemble et sa diminue les risques. Alors je vais rester ici, avec toi »

« Promet moi que si il m'arrive quelque chose, tu partira ! Promet-le ! S'il te plait. »

« Je te le promets ma puce. Mais dis pas des choses pareilles ! Tu vas nous porter malheur »

« Ah non hein, soit pas superstitieux, parce que la j'te dégage directe ! »

« Mais quel langage jeune fille ! Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Shawn »

Ils s'embrassèrent et continuèrent leur chemin.

« Tu pensais à quoi quand j'suis arrivé ? T'avais l'aire très pensive ! »

« À toi. J'avais envie d'être dans tes bras… »

« Ma p'tite puce serait-elle en manque de câlins ? »

« Totalement »

Shawn pris Hermione dans ces bras, dans un moment qui n'appartenait qu'a eux.


End file.
